La fin Le commencement
by Pattenrond
Summary: Bah, petite fic triste...Une certaine personne a de mauvais pressentiments...


Disclaimer : Ben non, rien, mais vraiment rien de tout cela n'est à moi. Tout est à Mme Rowling . eh oui !  
  
  
  
NOOOON !!! Il poussa un grand cri. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !! Il était tranquillement installé chez lui, en train de se reposer après avoir marché, beaucoup marché. C'était le seul moyen d'oublier, oublier la guerre, oublier la peur aussi.. Il n'avait jamais été trouillard, mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il craignait. Et soudain, ce pressentiment, non, cette douleur, ce vide qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles. !  
  
  
  
Il se précipita. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !Il transplana pour se retrouver près de chez eux. Et là, le pire de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer se présenta sous ses yeux. La maison en ruine. Et ce silence, ce silence de mort.Non justement ! Il tendit l'oreille. Un cri. Un cri de bébé !Alors, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ! Il restait de la vie ici ! Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, ils n'étaient pas tous mort, si jamais son ami avait réussi à détruire Voldemort sans mourir lui-même. ! L'espoir soudain. Comme une vague .En s'approchant, il vit une silhouette au milieu des décombres. C'était lui ! Ça ne pouvait être que lui ! Il était encore en vie ! Il allait crier de joie quand il du bien se rendre à l'évidence.  
  
  
  
-Hagrid, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
  
Hagrid leva vers lui ses yeux ruisselants de larmes.  
  
-Ah, c'est vous Sirius ? Regardez le désastre.Il les a tué tous les deux. Lily et James.Ils étaient si beau tous les deux.Et le petit Harry qui se retrouve tout seul à présent.  
  
Il renifla bruyamment.  
  
-Harry ?Il est vivant ?,S'exclama Sirius ?Ne me dites pas que.Comment ce bébé a-t-il pu résister à celui qui a tué son père et sa mère ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore le sait. Je suis là pour lui amener l'enfant.  
  
-Je peux le voir ?  
  
Hagrid lui montra le petit paquet de linge qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le bébé ne criait plus. Il semblait épuisé. Une cicatrice lui mangeait tout le front.  
  
-Alors, c'est par cette cicatrice que.Qu'un bébé a pu vaincre, même momentanément, le plus grand mage noir que la terre ait jamais porté ? L'assassin de tant de gens ?L'assassin de ses parents ?  
  
  
  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait joué avec lui, avant.Il riait tout le temps alors. A présent, il semblait que dans les yeux du bébé s'était brisé. Il n'avait qu'un an, mais on sentait une tristesse qui ne le quitterait pas. Alors, une vague de rage envahit cet homme qui savait pourtant combien elle était inutile. Comment Queudver avait-il pu ? Lui qui se prétendait leur ami.Et surtout.Tout cela était de sa faute ; à lui, Sirius. Quand il pensait que c'était lui qui avait conseillé à James de faire confiance à cette ordure ! Finalement, c'était donc lui qui avait tué son ami ! Pour cela aussi Queudver devrait payer.Ah, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas coupé la langue, plutôt que de dire une chose pareille à James . !C'était un bon plan pourtant : Si on avait soupçonné Sirius, ce qui était probable, il était ainsi sûr de ne rien révéler !on a beau être fort, il vaut mieux prendre touts ses précautions : on est plus sûr de ne rien dire quand on ne sait rien ! Et puis, qui donc aurait pu soupçonner Peter Pettigrow d'être le gardien de leur secret ? C'était toujours le dernier de la bande, ou du moins, celui qui avait le plus de mal à y faire sa place. Ainsi donc, instinctivement, ils avaient alors déjà compris qui était véritablement Queudver. Lui, Sirius, s'en était toujours un peu méfié. Rémus aussi d'ailleurs. Ce bon Moony avait la faculté de voir les gens mieux que n'importe qui.Il fallait que sa condition de loup-garou lui laisse au moins un avantage !C'était d'ailleurs aussi pour ça que lui et James n'avaient pas voulu lui dire qu'ils avaient choisi Peter. Ils entendaient déjà ce ton moralisateur(et un peu triste d'ailleurs, peut-être de devoir ,être moralisateur justement, se rendit-il soudain compte pour la première fois) qu'il prenait parfois. Ah, si seulement ils l'avaient écouté. !James, lui, pour ça était bien naïf. Il était capable de faire confiance à tout le monde et il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse faire le mal.Pauvre James, c'était cela aussi, qui l'avait perdu.Et lui, Sirius, au lieu de l'aider, avait contribué à sa mort ! Il l'avait tué. La simple idée qu'ils avaient préféré faire confiance à ce traître plutôt qu'à Rémus augmentait encore sa colère. Rémus ! Qui sait ce qu'il pensait à présent.Croyait-il vraiment que c'était lui, Sirius, le coupable ? Allons, il irait le voir et il lui expliquerait tout. Sans doute il comprendrait. Il ne pouvait pas soupçonner le vieux Padfoot d'être allé vendre James, le meilleur de ses meilleurs amis, à celui qui se faisait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui était son pire ennemi. Non, il ne pouvait croire une chose pareille. Et le petit Harry...Qui sait ce qu'on était capable de lui inculquer.C'était ça aussi le pire. Penser que cet enfant, son filleul, que James lui avait confié, le prendrait pour un traître.Non, il était impossible que cela soit.  
  
  
  
-Hagrid, donnez-moi cet enfant. Je vous jure que je saurai m'en occuper. Je suis son parrain ! Sa plus proche famille désormais.  
  
  
  
-Non. Je suis chargé de l'emmener à Dumbledore, et je l'emmènerai à Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
-Et pourquoi ? Il ne peut pas s'en occuper quand même !Il va le mettre dans un orphelinat, c'est ça ? Vraiment, Hagrid, pour le bien de cet enfant, il vaut mieux que je le prenne.  
  
  
  
-Non. Dumbledore a parlé de le confier à la famille de la s?ur de Lily. Ce sont eux sa famille la plus proche. Eux sauront s'en occuper.  
  
  
  
-Comment ? A des Moldus ? Mais ils vont nous le gâcher !  
  
  
  
Voyant la moue de Hagrid, il s'empressa de se reprendre.  
  
  
  
-Non, je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, mais je veux juste dire que ce bébé n'est pas n'importe qui !c'est peut-être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore justement, il réussira enfin à vaincre définitivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Alors qu'avec les Moldus, jamais il ne pourra entraîner ses pouvoirs.  
  
  
  
-Non Sirius, fit encore une fois Hagrid, d'une voix qui semblait trop douce pour son corps de demi-géant, je dois l'emmener à Dumbledore. C'est ainsi.. Je crois comprendre ce que vous ressentez mais ce que vous demandez est impossible. Rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Rien ni personne ne me fera croire que Dumbledore a tort.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore. Ah si seulement ils l'avaient écouté ! Il s'était proposé comme gardien du secret de James et de Lily. Cela aurait sans doute été la meilleure solution.Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour refaire le passé. Mais sans doute que, une fois de plus, le grand sorcier qui avait dirigé toutes leurs années à Poudlard n'avait pas tort.  
  
  
  
-Bien. Je suppose alors que je n'ai pas le choix.Alors, tenez Hagrid, prenez donc ma moto. Elle ne me sera plus utile à présent.Je me souviens.J'aimais tant faire rager James avec !Je m'arrêtais en dérapage juste devant le petit Harry, quand il jouait devant la maison. James, qui n'a jamais eu peur de rien, devenait livide ! C'était tellement drôle de le voir que même Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire ! Non, vraiment, prenez la, ce sera mieux ainsi. Qu'elle porte une dernière fois le petit Harry.  
  
  
  
-Cette fois, je dois vraiment y aller. Adieu Sirius.  
  
  
  
Il enfourcha la moto.  
  
  
  
-Oui, adieu.  
  
  
  
La moto démarra en pétaradant et s'éleva dans les airs, emportant le géant et son précieux paquet.  
  
  
  
« Adieux petit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te raconteront là-bas, mais tu peux me croire : je te jure que où qu'il soit, j'attraperai cette ordure, et il comprendra alors qui est Sirius Black ! »  
  
  
  
Il prit alors sa forme de chien noir, et se mit à marcher à la Lune. Adieu Moony, tu me crois sans doute un assassin et un traître, nous ne courrons sans doute plus jamais ainsi sous la Lune ; adieu Prong, où que tu sois, sache que je veillerai toujours, même de loin, sur ton fils, comme je te l'ai promis ; adieu le temps de la jeunesse et du bonheur.A présent, il ne reste plus que le chagrin, l'amertume, la solitude. Et la vengeance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : je suis consciente de pas avoir été très cohérente avec les surnoms des maraudeurs, mais j'y peux rien, je préfère largement Padfoot , Moony et Prong, à Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue, Mais Queudver est vraiment plus parlant pour nous que Wormstail ! Désolée donc 


End file.
